Unlike the Others
by athornforErica
Summary: Uzu is unlike all the other girls in Konoha, she doesnt like Sasuke, she isnt afraid of bugs AND she actually wants to become a ninja. Uzu doesnt only want to become a ninja she needs to become a ninja, so she can kill the one person she hates. NejiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ninja Academy**

"Wow this place is crowded…" a young girl with long red hair and flaming red eyes said as she was being pushed around while she walked. "Excuse me do you…" the girl stopped her sentence as the person she was talking to walked quickly away from her

"Don't get to close to him! He's a monster!" a young kid said, the girl turned her head to where the voice came from and saw a boy with blonde hair and wearing an orange jumpsuit sitting down. He looked like he was going to cry and the other kids were tormenting him.

"You'll see! I'll show you all! Believe it!" the boy said suddenly standing up and pointing at the other kids, he ran off into the forest with his head down.

"Poor kid…" the girl said as she watched it all, she ran after him and found him crying next to a creek, she climbed a tree and watched him. She moved further up the branch but it broke and she fell to the ground, the boy turned around and looked at her while she made her way towards him. "Hey I'm Uzu Tamaki. Who are you?"

"Go away!" the boy said pushing Uzu into the creek, "I don't like being talked to by people who have been dared! I don't want another prank pulled on me!" the boy ran off and Uzu made her way out of the creek and to her new house.

"Ah! I'm late!" Uzu Tamaki yelled running out of her house, a piece of toast in her mouth and pulling her black shoes on. She slowed down to a walk when she saw others her age walking around, she put the last piece of toast in her mouth and was knocked over by someone with raven-black hair. The person who knocked her over just lay on her breathing heavily, Uzu on her back and the person on top of her, face down making her blush madly. "Get your head off that spot!" Uzu yelled, the person's head was lying on her breasts. The person didn't move so she hit them on the head making their head jerk up.

The boy looked up but didn't show that he was embarrassed at all by where his head had just been, he slowly got up off of Uzu and just stood there staring at Uzu as if waiting for her to apologise.

"What?" Uzu asked as she looked around to see that they were surrounded by girls all glaring at her; she suddenly felt uncomfortable with all the glaring

"Aren't you gonna, scream or faint or something?" the boy asked just watching Uzu

"Ah why?" Uzu said folding her arms and frowning

"That's what all the other girls do…" the boy mumbled

"Yea well I'm not other girls, bye!" Uzu said waving; she pushed through the crowd of girls and made her way onto the other side to see everybody filing into the academy. She followed and took a seat at the back, she watched everyone file in and saw the boy from the day before look at her. Everyone had sat down and the fight about who gets to sit next to the raven-black haired boy finally broke up the instant the teacher walked in, he wrote his name on the board and turned around to face the class. He wore Chuunin clothes with his brown hair tied up so that it looked like a fountain from the back.

"I'm Iruka as you all know and I see we have a new student, Suzuka Tamaki is it? Please come up here and tell us about you." Iruka said, Uzu sighed and walked up to the front.

"Hi my name is Suzuka but I prefer Uzu." Uzu said to Iruka and he nodded, "I'm 12 years old and I've just moved here from the Village Hidden in the Rock."

"Any questions for Uzu?" Iruka asked, no one put up their hand and Uzu smiled. "Alright! Uzu you can sit in between Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Who are they?" Uzu asked scanning the class, her eyes landed on the boy with raven-black hair pointing his thumb at himself as well as a boy with a jacket and dog in it. Uzu groaned as she followed the direction of Iruka's hand pointing at Sasuke and the boy and walked over sitting in the middle of Kiba and Sasuke. She shuddered as she felt every girl behind her glare holes in her back; she knew this wasn't going to be a good year.

"Ok, I'm going to split you up into two groups. Group 1 will train against each other while Group 2 will go into the fields." Iruka said, the girls got put into Group 2 and the boys were put into Group 1.

"Iruka what is Group 2 doing actually?" Uzu asked

"You're ah… I'm not sure, what are they doing?" Iruka asked the female who was taking charge of Group 2

"They are going to pick flowers." The woman said

"WE'RE DOING WHAT!" Uzu said turning to face her, "isn't this a NINJA academy? Not a lets-pick-flowers academy!"

"I am quite aware that this is a ninja academy Suzuka Tamaki!" the woman said getting angry, "if you don't like what we are going to do then you can sit out of everything altogether!"

"Fine then! Let me just do one thing!" Uzu said walking over to a wall where she started banging her on and saying, "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" over and over again before being pulled away from the wall by Iruka and sent on her way after the group of girls

"Have fun with the flowers! Believe it!" the boy with blonde hair mocked

"SHUT UP!" Uzu said throwing him a dirty glare; she sat in the flower field watching the other girls play in the flowers while listening to the boys training. Uzu stood up with a sudden idea and walked over to a tree where she carved a bullseye with her kunai then stood back about five meters and threw four shuriken followed by another four, they hit the centre each time and she noticed everyone watching her including the boys. "Ah…" Uzu said not liking the staring. The woman in charge walked up to her and pulled the shuriken out of the tree before handing them back to Uzu and pulling her along back to the girls.

"But I don't want to play with flowers! I need to become a ninja not some girl who plays with flowers!" Uzu objected but the woman showed no comment, she sat Uzu down then picked a flower and put it in Uzu's hair which Uzu ripped out and stabbed with kunai. Uzu saw a flower sticking up tall and pulled a shuriken out; she threw it towards the flower cutting it at the stem then stood up to retrieve her shuriken.

"CAN YOU PLEASE NOT THROW SHURIKEN!? THEY CAN BE JUST A TINY BIT DANGEROUS!" the woman screeched

"Chill, I've been training with these since I was 5." Uzu said walking over to a tree and jumped to one of the branches, she sat down on it with her back leaning against the trunk and her right leg dangling down while she rested her arms and head on the other.

"OI, girl in the tree!" a male voice said from below Uzu, she looked down and saw a man with grey hair that defied gravity. He was wearing the clothes of a Jounin but some of the outfit that ANBU Black Ops wore, he had his headband pulled down over his left eye and a mask covered his mouth as well as nose.

"Yea what?" Uzu asked

"What are you doing up there? You look about 12 so shouldn't you be at the academy?" the man asked

"WHAT! THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME!" Uzu yelled jumping down from the tree and looking around, "Thanks mister!" Uzu yelled before running to the academy and bursting in the door to have everyone's head snap to her

"SUZUKA TAMAKI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" the woman that was in charge of Group 2 yelled

"OH! I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE IN THE TREE THAT I WAS IN LAST YOU SAW ME!" Uzu yelled back

"Y-you mean you were still there?" the woman said a little shocked

"No I was kidding I was actually in the Sand Village!" Uzu snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm, she walked to her seat and sat huffily down in her seat between Kiba and Sasuke. She put her feet up on the table and crossed her arms; she looked at Iruka as if daring him to yell at her.

"Alright, Uzu tomorrow you will be training with the boys." Iruka said and Uzu smiled, "I will be back in a moment." Iruka said walking out of the classroom with the woman, in a second all the girls were crowded around the table at which Uzu, Sasuke and Kiba sat at.

"Listen you better stay away from our Sasuke got it?" the girl with blonde hair from before said glaring at Uzu with her hands slammed down on the desk

"Sure whatever, he isn't even attractive." Uzu said turning to Kiba, "What's his name?"

"Akamaru." Kiba said, Uzu reached out to pat Akamaru and gave Kiba a questioning glance to see if she was allowed. Kiba nodded so Uzu proceeded to pat Akamaru and got a hand caked in dog-slobber.

"Nice…" Uzu said looking at her hand, she turned to Sasuke and wiped her hand on him until it was dry. She smiled at Sasuke and his fan-girl's then said, "what? I was just returning it to what It's from!"

"SASUKE IS NOT DOG-SLOBBER!" one of the girls cried

"I know, he's a dog. Sheesh I'm not that blind!" Uzu said getting a laugh from Kiba

"Thanks you just offended Akamaru!" Kiba laughed

"Oh! Sorry Akamaru! But the truth must be told!" Uzu said patting Akamaru again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Training With the Boys

**Chapter 2 – Stupid Boys**

**Recap:**

"_SASUKE IS NOT DOG-SLOBBER!" one of the girls cried_

"_I know, he's a dog. Sheesh I'm not that blind!" Uzu said getting a laugh from Kiba_

"_Thanks you just offended Akamaru!" Kiba laughed_

"_Oh! Sorry Akamaru! But the truth must be told!" Uzu said patting Akamaru again._

**Story:**

"Ok class is dismissed." Iruka said coming back into the classroom, Uzu pushed through the crowd of girls still around Sasuke and ran out of the academy to be tripped. Uzu stood up and turned around to see Naruto standing there with his foot out.

"What's the big idea?" Uzu growled

"So you're training with us tomorrow?" a boy with his hair pulled up in a high pony-tail and a bored expression asked

"Why yes, yes I am pineapple head!" Uzu answered smirking at how his head represented a pineapple with his hair up like that

"My names Shikamaru Nara, troublesome girl." Shikamaru said, Uzu looked around and saw a number of other people

"I'm Shino Aburame." A boy with black glasses and his jacket pulled up over his mouth said, "This is Chouji Akimichi." He motioned to a boy eating chips

"Ok… hi why am I getting told this?" Uzu asked, she noticed that Sasuke and Kiba were there as well

"Do you think your better then us?" Kiba asked stepping forward

"No, I know I'm better then you!" Uzu said before running off, she looked behind her to see all the boys chasing after her, "Uh oh." Uzu sped up and ran into the forest where she jumped up into a tree, the boys ran past the tree she was in.

"Damn we lost her!" Naruto shouted

"Akamaru! Smell her out!" Kiba said and Uzu bashed her head on a branch as Akamaru started barking at the tree she was in, "Is she up there boy?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked again, Sasuke took out two kunai and started climbing the tree with them. When he was almost at the place where Uzu had been Uzu was half way down the back of the tree. She jumped down then ran off.

"HEY! Sasuke she's getting away!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke jumped down and they all followed Uzu again, Uzu looked around and she couldn't see or hear any of them so she slowed down from a run to a walk. BIG mistake, she heard someone coming through some bushes so she climbed another tree and hung upside down so she could see who the person was. She couldn't see anyone and when she was about to move she stepped on something and a rope bound her legs and arms holding her upside down by a branch on the tree. Sasuke came walking out of the bush and smirked at Uzu, she was trying to get her arms free because her dress – that was black and came high above the knees – was starting to slip down.

"SASUKE! Please I need to get my arms free!" Uzu said seeing Sasuke

"Why? If I do you'll just escape, we have been trying to catch you!" Sasuke smirked

"Yeah and if you don't your going to see my undies!" Uzu said still trying to get her arms free; Sasuke blushed as her dress fell down to her ribs. "SASUKE!" just then the rest of the boys came and they froze and blushed as well. "GUYS! GET ME DOWN!" Uzu yelled she struggled against the ropes and found that was a very, very bad idea as her dress fell down to her neck making the boys blush even more, but she was redder than a tomato and it wasn't from the blood rushing to her head. To make matters worse two boys and one girl came walking into the forest, one boy had a bowl cut, freakishly large eyes as well as eyebrows and was wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and wrapping on both arms, the other had long brown hair, black pants that reached his knees, a cream coloured shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows, wrapping on his left knee and his left arm while the girl had her brown hair up into two buns, was wearing a pink top without sleeves and black pants that reached below her knees. "YO! Girl with the meatball hair, dude with the straight jacket and dude with the fuzzy eyebrows! Little help?" the three people turned to Uzu annoyed at what she called them, the girl raised her hand to her mouth while the two boys blushed slightly, the girl pulled the two boys up to Uzu and had them stand in front of Uzu while she undid the ropes holding her. Uzu landed and her feet and smiled.

"Hi my names Tenten, this is Rock Lee and Neji…" Tenten started motioning to herself then the guy in the green jumpsuit but then Uzu interrupted Tenten

"Hyuuga?" Uzu asked and Neji nodded, "Your related to Hinata aren't you?" again Neji nodded but looked slightly angry

"Why were you tied up there anyway with those boys staring at you?" Tenten asked, Uzu looked at the boys and they were all looking away from Uzu.

"That would be Sasuke's fault, they were all trying to catch me and I hid in the tree where Sasuke had put a trap. When I stepped on it the trap tied my hands and feet together and then my dress fell down. Sasuke just stood there and blushed and then the other boys came then just froze and blushed." Uzu replied shrugging, "My names Uzu Tamaki by the way. Well thanks for your help!"

"It's ok. We might…" Tenten was cut off by Lee this time

"You are very beautiful! Be my girlfriend and I will protect you until I die!" Lee said

"… Ah… I'm only 12 and I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment…" Uzu said and Lee looked down and slightly cried, Tenten sighed and pulled him away while Neji stayed and looked – more like glared – Uzu in the eyes.

"Your destiny is to become very strong. When you have become stronger I would like to battle you." Neji said before walking off

"Thanks Sasuke, you're a total idiot!" Uzu said walking away

"Hey wait!" Kiba yelled running up to her

"What?" Uzu asked

"If we catch you then you have to do whatever we say for an entire day." Kiba said, the other boys who had also run up to Uzu nodded in agreement

"And if you don't catch me then you all have to do whatever I say for an entire day!" Uzu said and the boys agreed, Uzu ran off and heard the boys following behind. She made three clones and had them all run around in a circle to make to boys forgot which one was her then they all ran off in different directions.

"DAMN IT! WE LOST HER! Now what?" Naruto asked then realised that the others had run after Uzu's clones and he was standing there talking to himself, "Oh…" Naruto ran off to the left and tried to find the others or Uzu

"Ha! Naruto and the others are so stupid! I was up in the tree the whole time!" Uzu laughed jumping down from the tree; a kunai whizzed past her and stuck into a tree.

"I agree they are." Sasuke said and Uzu spun around

"Why do you always find me first?" Uzu asked a bit annoyed

"Why do you never act like all the other girls at school?" Sasuke asked

"Why? Do you want me to be falling all over you?" Uzu smirked and Sasuke glared

"No." Sasuke said and Uzu turned around and ran, "Damn…" Sasuke ran after her then ran into Shikamaru, "Which way did Uzu go?"

"That troublesome girl, that way." Shikamaru pointed to the left and then Shikamaru walked up to Sasuke and then noticed the other Shikamaru

"What the?" Shikamaru asked, the other Shikamaru laughed nervously then transformed into Uzu

"BYE!" she yelled and ran the way she had pointed; she looked behind her to see Shikamaru and Sasuke chasing her. She turned back to the way she was running and ran into a net which Chouji and Naruto tied up. "DAMN IT!"

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru said while Uzu sat in the net, Naruto sat down next to Uzu and was joined by the others.

"So you have to do whatever we say tomorrow." Sasuke said smirking and Uzu just looked away

"I saw we make her wear pink and wear make up tomorrow!" Naruto said smirking

"WHAT! NO WAY! I'm training tomorrow not going out!" Uzu yelled

"I agree with the pink but not with the make up." Kiba said, a bug crawled onto Uzu and she picked it up

"Hey Naruto do you like bugs?" Uzu asked looking at Naruto out of the corner of her eye

"No, why?" Naruto answered

"Because I'll put this bug and many more on you tomorrow if you make me wear pink." Uzu answered

"I vote that we don't make her wear pink!" Naruto said scuttling away from Uzu

"We all vote that we make her wear pink!" Shino said and the bug crawled off of Uzu and to Shino

"I hate you!" Uzu said pouting; the boys got into a separate circle and started discussing matters. When they were done they all stood around Uzu smirking evilly.

"Tomorrow you will wear a pink dress with pink shoes and socks, and you will be one our girlfriends." Kiba said smirking

"WHAT! I DON'T HAVE ANY PINK! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PINK RIBBON!!" Uzu shouted completely ignoring the girlfriend comment

"Then we will take you shopping right now. Who wants to be dating Uzu tomorrow?" Naruto said and received a death glare worthy of Satan himself

"She will kill me if I date her tomorrow." Kiba said, it went like that until everyone had said it

"I vote Sasuke dates her!" Naruto said and everyone except Sasuke agreed, he and Uzu gave Naruto a glare that made Naruto think they were going to kill him.

"NOW FOR THE SHOPPING!" Kiba yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sasuke's "Girlfriend"

**Chapter 3 – You again?**

**Recap:**

"_I vote Sasuke dates her!" Naruto said and everyone except Sasuke agreed, he and Uzu gave Naruto a glare that made Naruto think they were going to kill him._

"_NOW FOR THE SHOPPING!" Kiba yelled._

**Story:**

Kiba picked Uzu up and slung her over his shoulder

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Uzu yelled, Kiba laughed and carried her out of the forest like that. They got many weird looks from people when they saw Uzu in a net over Kiba's shoulder and Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Shino following. Just to make things worse Sasuke's fan girls saw Sasuke talking to Uzu and then Kiba made Sasuke carry her which made them even angrier.

"Hey what do you guys think your doing?" Ino said standing in front of the group with the rest of the girls

"Taking Uzu to the shops to buy her pink clothes, we won our competition so tomorrow she has to wear pink clothes and date Sasuke!" Naruto said

"I HATE YOU NARUTO!! You too Sasuke… actually I hate you more Sasuke!" Uzu yelled squirming again but Sasuke just held onto her tighter making Uzu growl

"You're just acting girl! Listen your new so you don't know how it works around here. New girls don't just walk up to Sasuke and get him to carry them! They aren't allowed, and they don't sit next to Sasuke in class either. Now that you've broken both rules I would have to say we punish you!" Ino said making Uzu laugh

"Hey Sasuke, let me out of this net! I want them to try to punish me!" Uzu smirked but Sasuke didn't even move, "Sasuke! Let me out!"

"No, you're going shopping." Sasuke replied smirking at Uzu

"HELP ME GIRLS! IF YOU DO I'LL GET IRUKA TO MOVE ME!" Uzu yelled

"Why do you need help?" Ino asked

"THEY ARE GOING TO MAKE ME WHERE PINK TOMORROW AND THEN I HAVE TO DATE SASUKE!! HELP ME PLEASE!" Uzu yelled trying to get out of Sasuke's grasp; Ino smirked and shook her head then walked away leaving Uzu confused.

'_Why wouldn't Ino and the girls help me if it meant I wasn't going to sit next to Sasuke anymore??'_ Uzu asked herself in her head, the group stopped again and she saw the Neji boy from in the forest standing in front of them

"HEY! STRAIGHT-JACKET-BOY! LITTLE HELP?!" Uzu yelled

"Am I always going to be getting you out of trouble?" Neji asked and Uzu stuck out her tongue, "What is it this time?"

"These guys are going to make me wear pink tomorrow and date Sasuke." Uzu said

"That's all?" Neji asked

"HEY! It's a big deal for me! I don't want to date Sasuke AND I don't like pink!" Uzu growled

"Whatever, have fun tomorrow." Neji said walking off

"EH?! I SAID HELP!" Uzu yelled as the boys started walking again, they reached a shop titled 'Pink Glamour!' and carried Uzu inside to the clothes region, "IT BURNS!! IT'S TOO PINK!"

"Shut up." Sasuke said dumping Uzu on a chair, while the boys weren't looking Uzu rolled off the chair and started making her way to the door like a caterpillar before being picked up by Kiba and dragged back

"NOOO!!" Uzu yelled as she was being dragged back

"Listen I'll sit on you if you try that again!" Kiba said shoving Uzu back into the chair, the boys turned around with a mass of pink clothes to see that Uzu had disappeared yet again. They found her in a corner rocking back and forth on her heels muttering.

"Happy place, happy place, happy place…" over and over again, the boys sighed and picked her up then placed her in a change room with the pink clothes

"Try those on." Shikamaru muttered and Uzu locked the door

"HA-HA! I'm NEVER trying on the clothes and NEVER coming out!" Uzu shouted

"TRY THE CLOTHES ON UZU!" Naruto shouted

NO!" Uzu yelled back throwing the clothes out of the change room onto the boys

"Troublesome girl…" Shikamaru muttered

"We'll make Sasuke come in there and put them on you!" Naruto said smiling; Uzu unlocked the door bursting out

"SASUKE'S GONNA DO WHAT!?" Sasuke and Uzu both shouted at the same time making the other guys laugh; they pushed the clothes into Uzu's arms and shoved her back into the change room, "you guys aren't really this mean are you?"

"Yes, we are, now try them on." Kiba taunted and Uzu anime cried

"Fine, what do you think?" Uzu asked coming out of the change room, she had a short hot pink dress that had short sleeves with peach bike pants underneath, knee length pink socks and pink sneakers. The boys burst out laughing and nodded pushing her back inside the change room.

"Get changed back into your other clothes we are buying those! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, Uzu changed out of the pink clothes and threw them over to the boys before walking out in her black clothes. The boys bought the clothes then told Uzu that she could go home, she gladly ran off to her house where she lived alone.

Uzu looked at the clothes pink clothes laid out on her bed, to her they were disgusting and she cursed herself for letting the boys catch her.

'_MAN! I have to wear… THIS AND I have to DATE that dog Sasuke!'_ Uzu thought growling slightly, _'great and now he is occupying my thoughts… he is going to pay for this…'_ Uzu got an evil glint in her eyes; she quickly changed and ran to the academy where she jumped on Sasuke like she had seen Ino do many times.

"What…? Oh right, Uzu." Sasuke said looking over his shoulder

"Hey Sasuke baby!" Uzu said kissing him on the cheek only then did she realise the fan-girls glaring at her, _'Hehe this'll teach him to make me wear pink! And the fan-girls will kill me… OH WELL!'_ Uzu smiled and let go of Sasuke

"A-Ah… what the?" Sasuke stuttered looking at Uzu, Kiba, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Shino all walked over smirking at the pink.

"Hey boys!" Uzu said smiling, "what do you think of my clothes? They are new!"

"Yeah they are great! Believe it!" Naruto said smiling; this was gonna be one heck of a day.

"Have you said hi to Sasuke yet?" Kiba asked demanding an answer

"Yep! Hug and a kiss on the cheek!" Uzu said, "now stay here I just need to drink some acid!" Uzu started to walk off and the boys pulled her back raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Acid?" Naruto asked

"Water! Same thing, they are both liquids!" Uzu said shrugging the boys off strolling away in search of water. She soon found some and was happily drinking when a snicker was heard from behind her; she whipped around and saw Neji staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"You, in pink, so they were serious!" Neji said coming closer and leaning on the wall next to her.

"Eh, shut up! This is hell for me! I **hugged** and **kissed** Sas-gay today!"

"Really? I don't envy you."

"I would hope not, unless you were gay."

"Funny, why don't you like kissing or hugging Sasuke? Every girl does, does that make you gay?"

"No, but he is AND I honestly don't know why everyone else likes him!"

"Your different to the other girls, It's a nice change yet here we are still talking about him."

"Ah… true… ok changing subject, I don't see you at the academy how old are you?"

"13. I'm already on a ninja team."

"I suspected as much since you were with the other two, I'd say that you don't really choose to hang out with them."

"Yeah whatever, so are you a little weakling?"

"NO! I'm training with the guys today, who do you have for a sensei? I'm looking forward to finally getting into a ninja team!"

"Yeah well you wouldn't be if your sensei was Maito Gai."

"He's that bad? Wow, I don't envy you then!"

"UZU! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Naruto's voice rang out

"God damn it…" Uzu muttered, Naruto saw her and raced over looking at Neji. "What?"

"We want to torture you and Sasuke come on!" Naruto said pulling Uzu's arm

"Ah fine, see you around Neji!" Uzu ran off with Naruto pulling her along and tripped over, "OW! NARUTO, DON'T PULL SO DANG HARD!"


End file.
